


Deeper Than Skin

by MaterSuspiriorum



Category: I Know Who Killed Me, Lindsay Lohan - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mystery, Rewrite, Stigmatic Twins, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaterSuspiriorum/pseuds/MaterSuspiriorum
Summary: A rewrite of the Lindsay Lohan film "I Know Who Killed Me". Because while the film is nonsensical and bad, I like the concepts in it.
Kudos: 1





	Deeper Than Skin

“She knew how to float.”

Dakota twirled around the pole in the red lights. It was hazy, like a dream; like a fantasy. It was what she was selling, anyway.

“She knew how to detach herself from her surroundings, like pulling a string, and in those moments she found herself floating- hovering on the periphery of the world going on around her.”

She sank down to her knees, crawling seductively to the patrons in the front row. The seductive, sexy little mermaid. She flipped her long brown hair and it tumbled down her back in waves.

“Sometimes she would watch herself dance, like watching a movie.”

~

Aubrey Fleming stood in front of her creative writing class, reading her assignment out loud. She pushed her square-framed glasses up her nose before continuing.  
“It was easier that way. Living in the moment was too painful…” She looked up at the audience for dramatic effect. 

“...for the life of a teenage runaway was no pretty picture.”

Everyone was watching intently. She continued. “She would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes she felt like a piece of her soul was missing. Like she was born whole, only to have half of herself stripped away. She wanted to believe that if she just wished hard enough, if she could reach out and find her other half, she could bring it back to her. But it was never to any avail.”

She stopped, and there was a moment of silence before she looked over at the teacher, Mr. Bushnell. “...and that’s all I got,” she said awkwardly.

The class applauded, including him. “That was a very heartfelt description, Aubrey!” He exclaimed. “Well done!”

She blushed and curtsied like a dork. “Thank you!”

“Do you think we’ll be hearing about this character again in your final assignment?”

She shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. Maybe!”

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. After gathering up her things, Aubrey left the classroom. Jerrod, her boyfriend, was waiting for her in the hall. They greeted each other with a kiss and went on their way. “How was your writing class?” Jerrod asked.

“It was great! We were practicing making characters and fleshing them out.”

“Let me guess: you wrote about that girl… whatsername…”

Aubrey’s reply was immediate: “Dakota.”

Jerrod snapped his fingers. “Right! It was a stripper name!”

Aubrey elbowed him and they laughed. Then she turned somber. “Sometimes I feel bad for her. She’s been through so much, ya know? It must feel lonely…”

“You’re talking like she’s real, Aubrey.”

“She is, to me. Sometimes I do wonder… the dreams are so vivid, you know?

“Yeah yeah, ‘the mind of an artist’ and all that. I get it.” He turned and smirked at her. “You might want to keep it to yourself though. People may think you’re crazy if you tell everybody about it.”

“Noted.”

As they walked by the office, Aubrey noticed a pair of police officers talking to the administrators. She listened in, curious.

“All we know is that Jennifer Toland’s body was discovered this morning.”

“Did you hear that?” She whispered to Jerrod after they’d walked away.

“Yeah, Jennifer Toland!” He whispered back. “That sucks… didn’t she go to our high school?”

“Yeah, we had the same piano teacher too! Jeez…”

They approached the college Starbucks, where their friend Michelle was waiting in line. She grinned and waved them over. “Hey! Are you guys still up for tonight?”

Aubrey nodded vigorously, thinking about their plans to go to the Princess Cinema later that night and watch Deep Red. It would be Jerrod's first time seeing a Giallo film.

“Yep!” Jerrod replied. “I’m picking Aubrey up after her piano lesson, and then we’re meeting at The Princess, right?”

“That’s right!” Michelle said. “Italian slasher flicks and popcorn, here we come!” 

The line started to move, so they decided to separate there. “I’ll see you guys later!” Michelle called as they walked away.


End file.
